


(i think i'm scared)

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Blood and Gore, Death, Death Threats, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insults, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Thomas was shot.Only he remembers exactly how- and it's not pretty, no matter how eloquent the words.





	(i think i'm scared)

It was slick.

Not any form of slick- but a stinging, disgusting, burning, _**red**_ slick that stuck to his fingers as he lifted it off the wound- coming off like tiny wisps of a cobweb.

Tears prick at his eyes, and he chokes back a sob; but it wasn't a sob.

Not really.

It was a frightened, _childish_ yelp.

Thomas shivers, closing his hand over the wound as he glanced up, face nearly tear-stained; above him, the strawberry-ginger hair of a tired face stares him down.

He sighs, lip curling at the sight of his shaking brother- "You deserve that," he says, standing and turning away, ignoring the laboured breaths and guilty glance up. "Then you'll be just as disgusting as everybody else sees you." 

The room is silent (but not quite, Thomas is grasping at the wound, letting out small hiccups and whispered, chanting "sorry"s, even as the shapes blur and he desperately tries not to panic). 

The ginger hisses out a breath. "Do you know how you made us _feel?" _ he starts, voice cracking as he strides back, glaring into the welling, doe-brown eyes. A hand grabs his hair and Thomas winces, the first tear rolling down (he remembers something like that, but it hurt. Hurt differently. Strangely. His chest tightens, and he tries to pull away). 

"You made us so..." the taller brother reels back, blank eyes staring down. " ..._dissapointed_ in you, Thomas. " he ends on, voice cold; but not as cold as Thomas's skin, freezing to the touch. 

He finally kneels off from where he was next to Thomas, glaring. "And if you do manage to survive this? Don't bother coming back- you might as well shoot yourself again." 


End file.
